Marco's Destruction
by Sberry2004
Summary: Marco gets possessed by the power of the wand, he hurts Star and himself. Him and Star both get into a coma and meet in their coma. How will Star forgive Marco for his anger? How will Marco understand Star's crush?
1. The Fight

Star's Pov-

"Marco I'm not going to hurt you," I said lowering my wand, tears still dripping down my face. His wand was still pointing at me. "I know that the Marco I know and love is still in there somewhere." Marco then looked at me disgracefully and said "What do you know about love! You left me on Earth! I went crazy looking for you!" I could see the anger in his eyes. I couldn't run from it. "You leaving me like that broke my heart! I lost everything! Even Jackie left me! How would you know anything about love if you made me hurt! I searched every dimension for you, and when I finally find you, YOU DONT EVEN CARE!" The tears kept coming from me, I knew what I did to him, and I'm upset at myself. He wasn't the only one hurting from it. "Marco, please, stop." "I can't stop! I'm going to return the hurt you gave me!" He was going to blast me, hurt me. He didn't know what he was doing, the power was taking over him, and he doesn't know how to control it. "Marco, you don't know what your doing. This isn't you." "But it is. FISTPUNCH KNOCKOUT!"A flash of green. All the anger, frustration, and love in that spell could kill anyone. It hurt. A lot more than I ever expected it to. I laid there on the ground. Unable to move, to call for help, to cry, to say sorry to him. Then it went black.

Marco Pov-

Star hurt me enough. I needed to return the favor. The Fistpunch Knockout was my best spell. I used it on Ludo, and it killed him. What would it do to Star? Interesting. My heart said go, but my brain said stop. "But it is. FISTPUNCH KNOCKOUT!" The green shot out of my wand and hit her staight in the chest. Stop! Stop! Star! She went flying across the remains of the bounce lounge. She hit the ground and was laying broken. She was awake and crying but unable to move or speak. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out. "My work here is done." said a part of me I never heard of before. There was a sudden jolt of pain coming out of the hand I held my wand. It spiraled all throughout my body, and then something flew out of the wand. It looked like a finger. Then wand then started to shake. The pain then started to feel like a burning sensation. "Star!! I'm sorry!!"Then the whole world went black.

Moon Pov-

I know it's wasn't safe to leave Star all by herself at the remains of the bounce lounge, but, me and her were starving so I had to go. She had the wand so she could protect herself. I was only going to be gone for 2 hours, she would be fine. I used my scissors to open up the portal and I see Star and Marco laying near each other, Star bloody and beaten up, and Marco burnt and broken. Next to them is not one but 2 wands and... a finger? I gasped. It was Toffees. I ran as quick as I could. "Star. My beautiful baby Star. Stay with me." The tears just kept coming. I knew that we had to go back to Mewni, one way or another. I opened a portal, grabbed both wands, the finger, and put them through first. Then I grabbed Star and Marco and went through the portal. I was right outside the castle and the guards looked at me shocked. They immediately grabbed Star and Marco and rushed them to the Medical Room. I picked up the wands and the finger. My head was spilling with questions. Will Star be ok? Why was Marco there? Where did Marco get the wand? Did Marco do this to Star? Was the wand still bad? Why was Toffees finger there?

I knew none of these questions could be answered so I ran to River. He stayed in Mewni while I went to find somewhere safe and secure to train Star. I ran up the stairs and burst into the room, and River looked at me questioningly. "It's Star, she's hurt." His face dropped he got up and we ran down the hall to find our daughter. Once we reached the Medical Room, the doctor said "Both of them are ok. Marco has 3rd degree burns all over his skin and 2 cracked ribs, a broken leg,a head concussion,and a broken arm. And Star." Then doctor then looked down then looked back at her list "Star has a broken arm, a broken wrist, a sprained foot, a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, a head concussion, a punctured lung, and a dislocated shoulder."

The doctor then looked straight at the ground and said "The worst part about both of them is, their both in a coma." I looked in the room with Star and Marco. My little baby. Hurt. In pain. And I can't do anything about it. I said "Thank you Doctor." Turned and walked away. Tears. To many to count. She needs to stay alive.


	2. Waking Up

Marco POV-

My eyes shot open. When I looked around I was in a hospital room. Next to me was Star. She looked peaceful but he body was broken down. I got up and walked beside her. Then I looked back at my bed and I swear I almost passed out when I saw my body still lying peacefully on the bed. "How..." Then I looked at a nurse outside talking to King and Queen Butterfly. She said "The worst part of both of them is, their both in a coma." Coma!! I'm in a coma. Then I saw someone skip into the room and the Queen and King didn't even notice. I looked shocked. It was Star. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Marco?" "Yeah? You know where we are?" Star then said "Were on Mewni stupid." She grabbed my hand and she stared skipping down the hallway. "No Star, I mean why are we not able to talk to anyone else and why are our bodies just sitting there?" Star then looked at me annoyed "Were in a magical coma. Basically were able to move around and stuff while our bodies regenerate power and since I got hit by your Fistpunch Knockout thingy I'm in a coma and because of your little burning fiasco with the wand were both in a coma and since our coma's were related we can see each other and talk to each other!" I looked at her dumbfounded. I said "So basically were stuck in a world were basically then only people alive in it." Star nodded her head then said "Can you make me some nachos I miss your nachos." "But won't they see us?" "No silly we can do whatever we want and they won't see it." "Okay. Nachos it is," Star started jumping up and down "but before, can we talk about what just happened. Like... what was a finger doing in the wand? And... can we talk more about your crush... I mean if you want to you don't have to..." "No it's ok Marco, it was going to be talked about anyway. Soo... what do you want to know?" "Why?"

Star POV-

I knew one day I'd have to answer him but like I really hoped it wasn't today because I'm in a magical coma that Glossaryck only told me about once, and all he said was that people could lose themselves in there and that they could stay in there for long periods of time, and that the only way out was to find what's wrong. Marco said "Why?" I literally groaned in my head. Why. Why! Why? Is he really that stupid! "You want the short list or the long?" I said bluntly. A blush appeared on his face. He then said "I'm fine with the short, for now." For now! For now! So what should I say!? "Hey hot stuff. I think your cute, imaginative, interesting, and courageous. Oh and also in your older state you look handsome." No that's stupid. Then I heard Marco say "Thanks." With the biggest blush and smile I've ever seen before. "Wait I said that out loud!" I said about to pull my hair out of my head. Then Marco looked and me and said "Star, calm down." I looked up at him while he continued to talk "I think that it's great that you feel that way about me. Come let's go get some nachos." He said as he held out his hand for me, which I grabbed. Then when we were making the nachos Marco then asked "So do you know how long we're going to be in a coma for?" I then said "Well Glossaryck only told me about it once and he said that people could lose themselves in it, they could be in there for long periods of time, and the only way out is to fix what's wrong." Marco then looked at me shocked and said "So were going to be in here forever!" "No Marco, we'll get out we just have to fix what's wrong. It probably has something to do with the wands." "Yeah probably, but before we fix it, here's your nachos!" I looked over to see the steaming hot nachos. I ran over to grab one and Marco said "Not yet. Their still hot, don't want you burning yourself." "Alright 'Safe Kid'" "You know I hate that name." "I know that's why I call you it duhh."

We watched a movie about who knows what. I was to distracted about the way to get out of here than watch the movie. I mean what could we do with the wands? I guess we could try putting them back together? "Hey Marco." Marco looked up and I continued "When you found Ludo, did you find Glossaryck and the book if spells?" "I couldn't find Glossaryck or the book, but I found a few ripped out pages of the book. I couldn't read them because they were in Mewni language. You want to read them?" He handed them to me. Hopefully this could help us. I read through them. One was about the blood moon ball, the other about a binding spell and the last one about the history of Mewni Queens and Kings. Eww. The only one we could really use is the binding spell, to try and bind the two wands together. I grabbed Marco's hand and we ran up the stairs to where the wands were. "So basically Marco, we're going to try and bind the wands together." "Ok and how do we do that?" "So we take each wand hold them out toward each other and repeat ' All together make it new bring the old together make the new together.'" "Sounds like something Glossaryck would say." "Yeah. We start on 3. 1,2,3." Me and Marco start to say together "All together make it new bring the old together make the the new forever. All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever." A bright pink light started to glow out of my wand and a bright red light started coming out of Marco's wand. We started to chant faster "All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever. All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever. All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever!" The light started to beam brighter so I shut my eyes. "All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever! All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever! All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever! All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever! All together make it new bring the old together make the new forever!" When we stopped chanting, I opened my eyes because the light from both wands darkened a little. Then both wands spinned in a circle together then Marco's wand came straight up to my face and mine went to his face. This dust like red powder came out of his wand toward my face and a pink powder came out of mine and we both passed out.

When I woke up I started to scream. I'm really not sure why though. Then Marco shot up and looked at me like I was crazy. I said "Hey Marco? What's wrong?" "I don't even know. It feels like my mind is going crazy. Hey do you know if the spell worked?" I looked down at the ground and there was still 2 wands. "Nah." I flopped on to the nearby bed and said "I'm not sure what to do." Marco then sat next to me and said "Don't worry Star, however we have to get out we'll get out together. I think we're both tired, let's get some sleep." I said "Well right now we're in my parents room so they'll be here soon so let's go to my room." I grabbed my wand and Marco grabbed his and we walked down the hall to my room. It was a lot smaller than my room on Earth. I said "We can share the bed I guess." I started to blush a little. Marco looked at me and shrugged. I then used my wand to change in the bathroom because I was too tired and worn out to even get pajamas and change normally. I flopped into bed and started to go to sleep. I honestly forgot about Marco because I was so tired until he started shaking me and I screamed and grabbed my wand with my bed blindfold still on and started to shoot around my room. Marco then screamed "Star its just me!" "Oh sorry Marco. I sometimes get overwhelmed so don't scare me." Then I started to cuddle into the bed again. Marco then began to talk hesitantly "Star... uh can I lay down or uh" I moved over and said "Sure" When Marco started to lay down, I started to go fast asleep.


	3. What shall we do?

Star's pov-

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I then snuggled closer into the pillow I was holding on to. The pillow was really warm and comfortable so I snuggled into in more. That's when I realized it wasn't a pillow, it was Marco. For some reason I stayed with him, it's not like we have anything else to do. After a few minutes I fell back to sleep.

Marco's pov-

The stupid sun kept getting into my eyes. I tried to move but then I realized something was holding on to me. It was Star. She looked so peaceful asleep so I didn't wake her. Her blonde hair was everywhere all over the bed. I tried to go back to sleep but I just kept admiring Star. _I never realized how beautiful she was._ I thought. I started to get bored so I decided to wake her up, it was almost noon anyway.

I started shaking her and said "Star come on wake up."

"I don't want to go to school." She said groggily. I chuckled, she said that every day when she was on Earth. I shook her again.

"Mom, I need to find Marco." She said sleepily. Wait what.

"Star I'll make pancakes." I said.

She shot up from her sleep and said "Pancakes sound good." She got up and started walking around the room. I got up and went down to the kitchen to make pancakes. Star would never not get up for pancakes.

When Star came down the pancakes we're ready.

"Good morning, we should try and figure out what to fix today, rather than stay here for a long time." She said while eating.

I nodded and said "I really don't want to stay here forever."

"Yeah me neither. But still what do you think we have to fix."

"I dunno. It could be anything."

She sighed then said flailing her arms around, "Your right, how are we supposed to fix what's broken if we don't know what's broken."

"We should probably look back over the pages of the spellbook, they should probably help somehow." She shrugged and put her plate in the sink and went upstairs to get the papers.

When she came down, she groaned and sat on the couch and said "What does any of this mean!"

"Relax Star." I looked at the papers. Blood moon ball, Mewni kings and queens, and a binding spell. A weird arrangement.

"How about we look at the blood moon ball one first." I said willingly.

She nodded and started reading "The blood moon ball happens every 667 years. Every time the blood moon appears it dropples down as a spotlight on two souls binding them together for eternity. Although these souls are binded together, they will fight a... battle against each other."

"Whattt."

"Marco that page predicts the future."

"That's freaky."

Star then continued reading "Though both souls will live after the battle, they will still be... in love?"

"Uhhh... Star we danced under that light..." She nodded. "So that means." She nodded again.

Then said "Thats the end of that page, lets continue." She quickly scrambled for the other page. "Mewni Kings," she started " Eduardo Butterfly, was born a only child on Mewni and placed in the army, when he met Solaria the Monster Carver. He protected and fought with Solaria to protect her from the wrath of the Monsters. Solaria then fell in love with Eduardo."

She stopped and then said "There's only a few on here so yeah. One down, Two to go. Johnathan Butterfly was a fun and adventurous person and when he fell into Celestia one day he asked her why she was so shy. But he realized that Celestia had a great personality and a amazing sense of humor. They were best friends, and Johnathan fell for Celestia. They both were very happy when they found out they loved each other, that she became queen at age 25 and got married immediately."

She then looked back at the page and rolled her eyes. "How ironic, it's my dad's. River Butterfly was a reckless prince who fought monsters. One day when he was in the forest of certain death fighting monsters, he saw Princess Moon talking to a monster. He then decided to talk to the Princess and the monster. They became all became best friends. Moon started to fall for River and the monster got jealous because he wanted to be with her. That monsters name was Toffee."

"Toffee loved your mom!"

"I guess so. When Moon and River had their wedding, Toffee then got jealous and said that he would destroy Mewni. Moon heard word of this and made an offer with dark magic so that she could defeat Toffee. She then hit Toffee's finger causing him to be unable to touch magic again."

"Wow your mom was a badass."

"I know right. So what do you think this all means?"

"I really don't know but it Glossaryck probably has something to do with this whole stunt."

"He was always good with riddles."

Star groanded then said "Then theirs the binding spell. What in the world do you think this means." It was such a weird choice of papers. How does Mewni Kings and the Blood Moon Ball have anything to do with us getting out of here.

"I honestly dunno."

"These papers have nothing alike. I mean like at least we learned something, but we still don't know how to get out out of here." She groaned.

"You want to talk about the Blood Moon Ball thing?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded and said "Well it bonded our souls together, and said that we would fight a battle, and that whoever dances under it were lovers..?"

"But we're not lovers."

"I know so the page is wrong."

"I guess. But I still don't get what the soul bonding is about. Like is it literal or mental?"

"I don't know it doesn't say anything about it but remember when we got home that we both started saying the same things at the same time."

"But when I first kissed Jackie I saw the Blood Moon which was really weird."

"You saw the Blood Moon!"

"Yeah it was the day you lost Glossaryck, I wasn't sure if it meant for me to go help you or if it meant I was choosing the wrong girl."

"Why is there so many problems!" She said as she flail her hands around as she laid on the couch. She continued "How are we supposed to fix what's wrong if we don't know which thing is wrong!"

"Star, we'll figure it out. Lets start with finding out if the blood moon is literal or mental."

"Yeah. How do we do that?" "Uhh... we could try and channel the blood moon and try to say things at the same time?"

"Sure." I took a few moments and saw everything from the blood moon.

I then opened my eyes and said "Wow that night was crazy."

While she said "Tom is such a jerk."

"I guess it's not literally."

"Yeah but what about you seeing the blood moon when you kissed Jackie. What does that mean?"

"I guess it could mean the 'lovers' thing."

"Maybe but how do we test it. It's not like you could kiss Jackie."

"I don't know. What if we test it on you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean like if I kiss you and the blood moon shows up or not?"

"Uh... ok?"

I leaned towards her and when our lips touched, it was like the whole world stopped. There was a spark there that me and Jackie never had. It felt like home. We pulled apart and I looked at the moon. It was regular. Weird.

Star pov-

He leaned in to kiss me and I accepted. It felt like a firework. It was new and interesting but it felt like I've known it for years. We both pulled apart and Marco immediately looked at the moon. I started blushing because I thought of the kiss. He was blushing too.

He then said "The moons normal." He looked back at me and blushed again.

"So what are we going to do today? It's getting boring."

"It's not like we can talk to anyone else."

"Let's look around see if theirs anything to keep us entertained." I looked around and found a board game.

I said "How about some Beasts and Dragons?"

"What's beasts and dragons?"

"Oh poor sweet Marco. Beasts and Dragons is a strategic game in which the objective is to get as many dragons or beasts to the other side."

"Ok. Get ready to get beaten."

3 hours later

"Come on Star that's the 5th time you've beaten me."

I smirked and said "Yeah I know. I beat everyone I play. I'm kinda the queen of this game."

"Alright Queen of Dragons and Beasts, how about we play an Earth board game?"

He pulled out a game with little black circles and little black pieces. Then the board was a black and red checkered squares.

"Marco this looks really boring. Where are the Dragons?"

"Star there's no Dragons in this game. This game us called Checkers, where you win by being the last one standing. I'm red, your black."

45 minutes later

I groaned in annoyment "Marco lets play something else so stop showing off."

"I guess that makes me the King of Checkers."

"Alright 'King of Checkers' lets watch a movie."

"What are we watching?"

"Janna told me to watch it a long time ago. Its called Scream."

I saw Marco shudder and say "S-scream?"

"Yeah sounds cool."

After 30 minutes into the movies, I was hugging Marco and begging him to turn it off.

And when he finally did I relaxed. "Marco what other movies can we watch?"

"How about West Side Story?"

"Sure."

The movie was about 2 and a half hours long. It was a great movie and I was glad Marco picked it out, but towards the end I fell asleep on Marco. And he was already asleep.


	4. A Little Weird

Star Pov-

"Star get up." Marco said sleepily.

"I need my beauty sleep."

"Your already beautiful but we should probably sleep in a bed not a couch." Beautiful. He called me beautiful. I got up, still dazed and walked up to my bedroom. I walked in and jumped into my bed and hugged a pillow. Marco layed down and started to go to sleep. He looked pretty when he sleeped. My hearts started to glow and I fell out of the bed. Marco shot up and asked what happened and if I was ok. _Why did my hearts glow?_ I thought.

"Marco, you can't get hurt in a magic coma." A rush of relief fell over Marco's face.

"So what happened?" He asked. Really.

"My hearts lit up, and I fell off the bed."

"What were you doing?" Really. Damn.

"I was obviouslytryingtogotosleep." I started laughing awkwardly.

"Star, what were you doing?" Damn it. He could tell.

"So I was trying to sleep and I turned my head towards you and I looked at you and my hearts glowed." Marco's mouth was wide open.

"Ok." He managed to studder out. Great. Now it's awkward.

"Uh I'm going to go to bed... beauty sleep... you know..." I said awkwardly. He nodded his head and went back to his bed. I layed back down and went to sleep. I wished that that night never happened.

I woke up with the sun in my face. "Good morning world." I groaned. I sat up and walked into the kitchen. "What to eat, what to eat." I then spotted a cupcake. "Don't mind if I do."

I grabbed the cupcake and was about to take a bite when Marco said "Star that's not breakfast."

I turned around and looked at him and said "But Marcoooo."

"But Starrrrr. I'm making breakfast. Don't eat the cupcake."

"But-"

"Star." I put the cupcake back.

"Fine." I grabbed two plates and 2 glasses of orange juice. "So," I asked him "What's for breakfast?"

"It's a secret."

"I won't tell."

"It's a secret you just have to wait.

After about a half hour of being bored Marco took both plates and then gave me a waffle with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate chips and on top it had a pile full of whipped cream. I looked at Marco and hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou"

"Come on Star eat." I ate the waffle in 5 minutes. I started jumping around the room.

"This is even better than Sugar-ritos!!" I exclaimed jumping on the couch nearby.

"Star, calm down." I groaned and sat down on the couch.

"So, what are we doing today Marco."

"I dunno," he said as he sat on the couch "what if we explore Mewni?"

"Yeah we can't. If we go too far away from our actual bodies then we could die."

"Ok so what else?" Think think think. I spotted all the pillows near us.

"Pillow fight!" I ran and grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it straight in the face.

"Your on!" He exclaimed as he hit me with a pillow. I fell onto a thing full of pillows. I grabbed one in each hand and hit him on both sides of his head.

This went on for about an hour until we both got tired, so we built a pillow fort. The fort had enough room for the both of us.

"That was fun." I said happily.

"Yeah it was, but I totally beat you!"

"Not the way I see it."

"The way I see it is that I won."

"No way Marco, I totally beat you."

"I bet I could beat you in anything." I started tickling him. I was not ticklish at all, all those princess outfits were really itchy.

"S-sto-p" he said as he laughed. I stopped and said

"I win!"

"Not for long." He tumbled on top of me and started tickling me. I stayed looking at him with a straight face. He looked cute when he was determined. Nononono not again. My stupid stupid hearts. Marco stoped tickling me when my hearts started to glow.

"S-star, your hearts their glowing." He said. I got up and put my hands over my hearts and ran to the bathroom. I heard Marco calling after me, but I didn't care. I ran in and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and saw my hearts. I started crying. I finally knew what it meant.

I couldn't do that to Marco. I can't let this go on. It's not right. He shouldn't be worried about me because my hearts glow over a stupid stupid crush. I pushed a glass off the counter top. _Why me?_ I asked myself. Marco was still calling out my name and banging on the door.

"I'm fine Marco," I said in the happiest voice I could. "I just need a minute." He stopped yelling and banging. I sat down back to the door. "I don't know what's going on." I told him. My voice kept cracking.

He said "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, just let me be there for you."

"Your doing all that you can, and that's more than enough."

"But your still in a bathroom crying. Please, let me help you." _Let it go Marco._ I thought.

"Some problems I have to worry about on my own."

"Ok. What can I do?"

"Can we forget that I ran out like that. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I unlocked the door and opened it. I probably looked like a wreck.

Marco looked at me and said "Go put something clean on, I'll clean up the glass." I nodded and headed upstairs. _Why did I start crying over a crush?_ It's just a crush. I put some new clothes on and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch.

"So." Marco said.

"So." I said back. It was really awkward.

I said quickly "Ohno did I make things awkward I really didn't want that to happen. I'm really really really really sorry-"

"Star it's fine, your allowed to cry. We still don't know what was going on with your hearts. Your allowed to be scared."

"Yeah Marco. Huggss!" Me and Marco both hugged. It felt nice to have someone to lean on during this fiasco. Damn it not again.

"Stupid hearts. Stupid magic." I whispered to myself. "The hearts again." I groaned telling Marco.

"What if we time them?" Marco suggested. _I can't keep this lie going like this._

"I feel like they have something to do with us."

"Huh?"

"Every single time my hearts have glown was when I was with you. I don't know why but it obviously has something to do with us." Marco's face looked confused.

"Ok. So what do we do?"

"What if we re-create what happened?"

"Ok." Me and Marco rebuilt our pillow fort and we both laid down in it.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah it was, but I totally destroyed you!"

"Not the way I saw it."

"The way I saw it is I won."

"No way, I totally beat you."

"I could beat you at anything." I then started tickling him.

"Stop-p" he said.

I stopped and said "I'm the winner!"

"Not for long." He tumbled on top of me. I looked at him with a straight face. He looks cute when he's determined. My hearts then started glowing.

Marco got off of me and said "So what happened."

"I thought in my head that you were cute when your determined, then my hearts started glowing." Marco looked at me with his mouth open.

"Uhhh...ok?" Was all he could studder out.

"I made things awkward, I'm sorry. My crush shouldn't get in the way of getting out of here." I said with my face in my hands.

"Star, you gotta calm down. You having a crush on me doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get out of here together." I nodded my head. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Marco, what if we go to the library in the castle and read some books on Magical Comas!"

"Why didn't I think if that. Come on lets go." Me and Marco ran up the stairs towards the library.

"Woah." Marco said. The library was huge.

"Yeah well the fairies that are supposed to find the books are not here, we've got to find them ourselves. We can start by letter."

"Yeah... ok." Me and Marco spent 3 hours in that library looking for anything about Magical Comas.

"Star! I think I found something!" I jumped down from where I was to Marco. He started reading "It's called Magical Sicknesses. One chapter is on Magical Comas. Magical Comas aren't feared by many. But they can be dangerous if not treated properly. The souls of the body will live day by day, trying to find their way out of their minds. The only way to leave is to fix what is broken in the two peoples lives. Some historical people who were in Magical Comas are Eclipsa and her King, and Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius. When you go into a Magical Coma it is in a pair, to fix your relationships. In many cases, people have gone mad trying to find a way out, causing them to die. Time passes slower in a Magical Coma. 1 day on Mewni is equal to 20 days in a Magical Coma state."

"Marco! Thats exactly what we needed! Thank you!" I grabbed the book, and jumped down to the living room. I read it over about three times.

I said "Well Eclipsa and her King were probably in a coma to break apart their relationship as King and Queen. But Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius were in a coma to bring themselves together. Maybe we have to become friends again, but like we already are so, why aren't we out yet?"

"I dunno, maybe because our relationship isn't completely fixed yet?"

"Maybe. But I have this weird feeling that it's something more than that."

"Yeah me too, but I don't know what it is. Maybe we can try to connect what this book, and the pieces from the spell book mean?"

"Can we take a break first we've been looking through books for hours, and it's not like we're going anywhere."

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
